


Revelation

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Bart had a great life with his dad Barry Allen senior and his step mother Iris. With a alter ego known as Impulse and a big family of heroes that protect him always.  But the truth is one thing that's always been hidden from him.





	Revelation

" What's this gramps? Another superman came to earth? Please tell me it was a blond a girl one please. Seriously it's like everyone I know can get a girl but me. " Bart asked looking at the rusted machine that felt familiar somehow. 

Barry seemed to be in pain as he tried to speak. " It's where you came from.. . You weren't dropped off by your mom when you were a baby. Your not my son." Bart's smile vanished in a instant as he tried to speak.

" We're related but your my grandson from the future. I am not messing with you. Years ago back when me and Iris were just a serious couple and she was still adjusting to me being the Flash this appeared in the Watchtower. You were inside a toddler in ragged clothes and scars. Your mom wasn't unstable Bart you grew up in a apocalyptic future. There was recordings and journals telling us everything we needed to look out for. I took you home and had no idea what to do. Over a few months you called me dad and well...." 

" Your not my dad." Bart said softly. " Everything I knew was a lie?" He asked..

" No. The love you felt was real. Only thr League knew nobody else till Iris was told. You had to understand when you were examined you suffered from starvation and nightmares. Thst future from the recordings Aliens conquered the earth and people were slaves. Whoever your parents were they loved you. I might not be your dad but you've been my son. " Bart hugged him. He had a lot to process. Something to go over with Wally and his friends but he at least knew where he came from.


End file.
